Onaga (Earth-19999)
'''Onaga', the Dragon King, is a character in the Mortal Fighter Series. He made his debut in Mortal Fighter: Deception, in which he also served as the main antagonist and returned in Mortal Fighter: Konquest as the final boss. He then made his playable debut in Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök. Biography 'Early Life' Mortal Fighter: Deception Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök MFX Paraphernalia Powers *'Super Strength': The Dragon King was the former king of Outworld, a title he gained not only with his master manipulation, but with his menacing and imposing strenght. Only a few individuals are pair with Onaga's might. *'Super Agility': Onaga is an versatily and extremely agile opponent in the battlefield, deflecting the fast Hadōken of Ryū, one of the world's finest Kombatants and martial artists. However, he is limitless against Hadōken thrown by the evil Akuma. *'Super Speed': The Dragon King is a speedter, both in air or land, capable of achieving greater speeds without the minimal effort. *'Healing Factor:' One of Onaga's most handful powers is his healing factor, that when in a fight rapidly reacts on his system, making him virtually invincible externally. *'Super Durability': Onaga can survive at almost anything, and an ordinary enemy who faces him in personal combat should be dead before entering in the fight. He is so durable that Shao Kahn managed to kill him only via poisoning, because he was his advisor; others didn't have such luck. *'Longevity': As a dragon and being from the Outworld, Onaga has a very prolonged lifespan, achieving thousands of years old without seemingly looking older. *'Flight: '''As a dragon, Onaga possesses the ability of flight, which he uses to create wind blasts that can neutralize his enemy, even beings such as powerful as him, such as Blaze. Abilities *Dragon's Fire:'' Onaga launches a fireball at his opponent. *''Flame Breath:'' Onaga spews flames, immolating the opponent and setting them up for an additional combo. *''Jumping Stomp:'' Onaga jumps up and creates a shockwave when he lands, causing damage to the opponent if they are grounded. *''Sliding Kick: '' Onaga lunges forward with a foot extended, tripping the opponent if he makes contact. *''Dirty Face:'' Onaga creates a small shockwave which knocks the opponent back a bit. **''Super Powerbomb:'' After capturing his foe, Onaga flies up into the air and powerbombs the foe headfirst to the ground. Trivia *Onaga is one of the three most powerful beings in Mortal Fighter universe alongside Blaze and Gouki. **His strength is near to that of the One Being, a powerful existence who has fought the Elder Gods long time ago. *Onaga is one of the two characters who is not interested to get the ultimate power from within Blaze. He only desires to get his revenge against Shao Kahn. The other character is Jin Kazama (in his Devil-Jin state). Category:Earth-19999 Category:Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Villains of Earth-19999 Category:Villains Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Single Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Royalty Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Males Category:Males of Earth-19999 Category:Monsters of Earth-19999 Category:Demons of Earth-19999 Category:Rulers of the Outworld (Earth-19999) Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Killed by Shao Kahn (Earth-19999) Category:Killed by Shao Kahn Category:Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (Earth-19999) Category:Forces of Darkness (Earth-19999) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-19999 (Ragnarök)